A laugh that lead to love
by Lovefun18
Summary: In this alternate universe Adrian is crazy for Marinette but Marinette currently has no interest in anyone because of her recent break up with Luka also Adrian and Marinette are attending the same university and alya and Nino are doing the same Hope you enjoy this weird funny romance
1. A Laugh that lead to love

Authors note

Hello.So this is an alternate universe where Adrian is crazy for Marinette but Marinette currently has feelings for no one because of her recent break up with Luka.Placed in their first year of university. Alya

and Nino are also pursuing their first year of university as well. Hope you enjoy it

Chapter 1 alarm

7 AM in Nino's and Adrian's dorm:

Adrian- Nino,today's the day I'm going to try to sit next to Marinette.

Trying to hold in his excitement he was currently cracking his knuckles as hard as he can to hold back the adrenaline before it would rushing through his body.

Nino-Sure dude you been trying since you heard Mari is single again and I can't help that you give up every time, remember in freshman year when you tried to talk to her and Nathaniel totally pushed you out of the way and acted polite about it and they were dating for a year? Then Luka and her they were dating for a lot longer and only broke up recently,both of those times you tried to intervene before it could happened but whatever maybe this time you will anyways can I get back to sleep? I don't have class till 8:45am so I would like to relax and try to get an hour more of sleep and you should too.

After Nino's supportive suggestion Nino turned over and went back to sleep on the bottom bunk he had claimed when they moved in unlike Adrian where he had been up a good 3/4 of the night intensely walking around the room decided that might be a good idea and took his suggestion into consideration so he laid down on the top bunk set an alarm so he could be alert for when it was time for him to get ready and decided to stalk Marinette's Social media and slowly drifted off.Around 30-45 minutes later Nino's phone started vibrating. It was a message from alya. Nino slowly shifted around towards his phone only half awake and saw that alya asked where he was because Nino totally forgot that they were supposed to meet up at the library so without breakfast or coffee Nino slipped on a clean shirt and clean pair pants his hat and headphones grabbed his bag and left.

7 AM in Marinette and Alya's dorm

No no no you can't make me!!!

Alya- Marinette you need to stop stocking Luka! You've been doing it all night frankly I don't think you've slept in the past month you have looked up his name 100 times on Google, watched every kitty section video on all his social media accounts, and consumed about five tins of ice cream. The ones that you use for parties of 20! I know you're sad and all but you need to get up out of bed, eat a proper breakfast, clean yourself up,and let go. You and Luka are over deal with it we're in university. Your life is not over.

Marinette -I am perfectly fine what are you talking about and I know my life is not over I just want to make sure he's OK and if I like ice cream I'm going to eat it and if I don't sleep I'll be fine why would you assume so little of me

Alya- well you sure act like your life is over so she murmurs to herself. Just in case why don't you set an alarm for an hour and go to sleep? We don't have school till 8:45 anyways

Marinette- fine if your truly worried about me I'll set an alarm and try to get some sleep

Alya says OK and Marinette sets her alarm Alya is getting ready because she was hoping to get in shower this morning.She takes a showers and Marinette and drifts asleep as Alya gets out and gets ready she makes breakfast for her and Marinette she puts Marinette breakfast in the fridge and put a note on it and now was trying to get to the library to meet up with Nino before they have to go to class.


	2. Oops

Authors note:Hi if you are ready to read chapter 2 thanks this is not the last chapter J.S.Y.K

Chapter 2:Oops

9:45 in class

Alya-She is still not her yet she agitatedly saying to Nino.

Alya was very protective of Marinette since sophomore year of high school.When they were a lot younger Marinette had a schedule of being late most days/every day.But in sophomore/senior year.Hawkmoth had been causing chaos for many years now but he had enough he just wanted to win. So he put up a fight that put ladybug/mainette on life support,her death bed and that day changed the people of Paris life's for the better.

Hawkmoth disappeared thank goodness,

Chat noir/Adrian found out ladybugs identity but he didn't have any romantic intentions or interests.But of course cared a great deal about her and thought of her if he could say maybe a best friend but nothing other wise.He got over her and beside he knew that he always had feelings for her for Marinette.Sense the second time they met he loved her this fact just made her more awesome. Besides all theses facts.Alya still didn't know about ladybug she had just thought that Marinette was one of the many that had got injured.

But the only one that was on life support for weeks.No one knew how she was alive and then dead then once more alive.They didn't want to give up on her so we kept her on life support.But then they officially declared her dead but when they started to take all the wires and tubes that were on her.

They all had to face the fact that her heart was off and on for a few weeks.But that day her heart stopped beating but she woke up a little after.The world told her her story could end not yet that was just not in store for her.But what was?

9:00am In marinette and alya's dorm

9:00 missed call from Alya

9:05 4 texts from Alya

9:15 missed call from alya

And that continued till she respond around 9:45 with a totally non-believable excuse.Marinette just finding out the time.Bounced up from bed grabbed her bag put on her shoes.Then started running down the hallway. till she was in the doorway of the class room and CRASH TO THE FLOOR!! Oops...

9:00am in Adrian and Nino's dorm

9:00 1 text from Nino

9:20 1 missed call from Nino

Disregarding Alya Nino wasn't as freak out.Adrian knew how to take care of him self most of the time?Nino knew he can't sleep in to long almost 99% sure that is what he was doing if so he would wake up naturally and he did around 9:45 and to wake up to the thought ohh no this is horrible class started about an hour ago he won't be able to sit next to Marinette or little did he know...So as fast as he could he got his bag and his shoes popped out of the room and before he knew it CRASH TO THE FLOOR Oops...

NO! NO! NO! Marinette trying to stop her body before colliding with Adrian's.As Adrian's trying to do the same thing from the other side of the hallway.Then all the sudden gets distracted from the fact that it looked like Marinette was wearing pj's? She was wearing a women's crop top sports bra and some cotton short shorts.He thought it was weird she slept in what looked like she could pull off going to the gym in.Unlike the glance she got at Adrian she had figured the same thing.

He was wearing a white tank top and some baggy gym shorts 2 seconds later Oww geese that was painful Marinette said as Adrian reached out a hand to Marinette.Oops they both said in a quite awkward voice. Pulling up Marinette not even mentioning the clothes they walk hand and hand into class before thinking twice they had never done that before it just felt natural and they both knew.seconds before they were going to get humiliated they both glared at each other with a smile.

The sensation there was nothing they have ever felt before.It was something they wanted to wake up to every morning fall to sleep to every night.See every day for the rest of there life's.couldn't imagine life without it there would simply be no purpose. With maybe those few tiny seconds they knew that was how her story should end with him.

Author note there will be another one and sry it is a little more serious I like it hope u did too


End file.
